That Girl
by MRS.ELIGOLDSWORHTY
Summary: When Clare is all alone with her baby will a mysterious boy wtih the most beautiful green eyes be able to help her? This is my first story so please read and review!
1. Stop Starring

That Girl

I could feel her eyes burning a hole in my stomach. I sighed and rolled my eyes hoping she'd take the hint. She didn't, of course, no one did. I did it again this time she responded: "What's the matter with you?" she said still staring at my stomach. "Nothing" I groaned and rolled my eyes again. I grabbed my lunch and walked off. "Kids these days no manners or self respect", she said to another lunch lady. If I. I looked around the room for my friend Adam, but I couldn't find him. I saw my old friends Ali and Jenna at my old table once they found out about me they stopped talking to me. They noticed me looking and started pointing and laughing. I looked around and I realized no one would accept me, at least not in my condition. I'd be called a slut, a hoe, a loser, and yet it was true. I found a table with only two kids a weird foreign exchange student and that kid who smells like bad cheese.

When I sat down I felt so alone. Everyone I ever loved deserted me. Now if you haven't already figured it out I'm pregnant. I looked down at my stomach and sighed this baby doesn't deserve to come in this world. Me being the only person who loves it. We decided we were going to keep the baby right when I found out I was pregnant.

_I patiently waited as the pregnancy test to result. I sat on the floor hugging my knees hoping, begging it was negative. "You think it's done yet_?" "_No" I said. My boyfriend, Josh was being really supportive through this. Most boyfriends would run when they thought their girlfriend's were pregnant but not Josh he's the one who told me to buy the test_. _I looked him in the eyes "what if I'm pregnant?" he scooted closer to me and I sat on his lap. "Then we'll either keep the baby or give it up for adoption but you're not getting an abortion". I gave him a small smile "I wasn't planning on it." He kissed my forehead and said "go look" I slowly got up and went to the counter I grabbed the test and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Tears started coming out of my eyes as I saw that pink plus sign. I fell to the floor. Josh ran over to me "Clare, Clare are you ok?" then he saw the test and his face went white. "I'm s-sorry" I barely choked out as I was sobbing. He held me and rubbed my back as he told me it would be ok. He looked me in the eyes. "Don't worry Clare we're in this together I love you". That's the last thing he ever said to me because that night he died in a car accident._


	2. Green Eyed Boy

**Hey guys thanks again to my to reviewers ****doodlebug1070, JJ288, ****bunnybabe247****, ****Cfaitht, ****degrassiluver15, and EclareFan21! ****You guys are the reason why I'm going to keep going! Like I said before PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi and probably never will *sigh* **

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the lunch bell ring. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door but not before Jenna slammed me into a wall. I dropped all my books and fell to the floor. "Watch where you're going momma Clare!" she said laughing. What really hit me was when my old best friend Ali joined in. We had been best friends until Jenna came. I could tell Ali everything and we had sleepovers, we talked about boys, and we just were so good together. And now here I am on the ground while she points and laughs at me. I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. I picked up my stuff and ran to the bathroom.

Once I got in the stall I broke down and cried. I reached into my bag and found my old razor. Before I started dating Josh I used to cut myself. I never felt good about myself. If you look at my arms now there are only faded scars nothing new. Josh was the one who noticed I was cutting and made me stop. But when I was with Josh I was happy I didn't want to cut, but now that he's gone I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I put the razor to my wrist when all of a sudden the baby kicked. I dropped the razor. The baby kept kicking really hard. I held on to my stomach. Then it hit me this is the baby telling me not to cut. Sometimes knowing that this baby is coming makes me feel better. Like when I have this baby I'll have a reason to live. I smiled and threw my razor in the trash. I want my baby to be proud of his/her mom. I wiped away my tears, grabbed my bag, and headed for English.

English has always been my favorite class. The main reason is because I love my teacher Ms. Dawes. Whenever she talks to me she looks at my face instead of my stomach. All the other teachers see me as that girl who got knocked up, but she still sees me as me Clare Edwards a girl who made a mistake. I walk in my class and say: "Good afternoon Ms. Dawes how are you?" She smiles I think she likes having a student who is still respectful. "I'm just fine Clare, how are you?" How am I? Well I almost just cut myself in the bathroom because my old best friend was making fun of me but then my unborn child saved me. I put on a fake smile "I'm fine thank you". I walk over to my seat and see Adam reading ANOTHER comic book. I've never really understood Adam's infatuation with comic books, must be a guy thing. "Hey Adam" I say. He puts down his comic "Oh, hey Clare sorry I couldn't make it to lunch I had an appointment with Ms. Sovea". Adam said looking down on that last part. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's fine" I say empathetically "Are you feeling alright?" "Yeah I've been good she just wants to make sure it's ok I'm done with counseling". He said smiling. "That's really good Adam I'm proud of you." I said. Honestly I am so proud of how far Adam's come he used to be insecure and quiet and now he's shown his true self his fun and goofy self. You see Adam's transgender, which means he was born in a girl's body but he thinks he's a guy "between the ears". I don't know much about it, but if Adam says he's a guy I believe him. He's been my best friend since Ali dumped me and I'm so happy he's in my life. I gave him one last smile before Ms. Dawes started class.

"Ok class" she screamed. "Settle down! Thank you. Now we have a new student coming all the way from the states! Son, come in don't be shy."

Then the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen walked through the door. He had black shaggy hair that covered his eyes, he wore all black, and had a smirk plastered on his face. I couldn't help but stare at him. "What's your name son?" Ms. Dawes said "Eli Goldsworthy" he said in a dark velvet voice.

_Eli Goldsworhty_

"Now where should we put you Eli? Hmmm oh I know how about right in front of Clare."

I was still in a daze when Ms. Dawes said my name.

"Clare, Clare CLARE!" I heard Ms. Dawes scream

"What?" I said stupidly. I could feel myself blushing.

"She's right here". Adam said still laughing at me.

"Thanks" said Eli. I watched him walk over. I kept my head down hoping he wouldn't see my red face.

"Real smooth" I heard Adam say.

"Shut up" I said whispering.

I sighed.

_This is going to be an interesting year!_

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked! Now for the record I am totally AGAINST Eli and Imogen as a couple so I don't even know how I'm going to watch tonight. Everyone pray that Eclare will be together again!**

**So now all that's left to do is review **


End file.
